


With the Greatest Boyfriends in the World

by martianwahtney



Series: prompts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, where Tony/Bucky/Steve are in a relationship and then Tony/Rhodey is also a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: prompt: "a double date with steve and tony and bucky and rhodey: end up being awkward or awesome? do they end up hanging out with their best friends more or their dates more? assuming this is early-ish on in the relationships."--I couldn't find a way to make this work (I'm still really sorry) so I made into a poly thing!--edit: fuck you @/me I knew I could figure out how to make Bucky/Rhodey work





	1. Tony Stark + Three Boyfriends

Rhodey sat opposite of Tony with Bucky sitting next to him, and Steve sitting next to Tony. It had been quiet for the past five minutes.  
  
“What are we doing here, Tony?” Steve asked, finally breaking the silence.  
  
“There are some things we need to talk about,”  
  
“Talk? Tones you never willingly talk about anything,” Rhodey joked, fondness clear in his voice.  
  
Tony just smiled at Rhodey. Rhodey’s stomach did a funny little flip. Tony was gorgeous. He was always gorgeous. Even coming off of a 74 hour engineering binge with oil and grease covering his body.  
  
“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you two trying to woo me,”  
  
Bucky and Steve became suddenly interested in the food on their plates. Tony watched them with a smile on his face.  
  
“And at this point honey bunch we’re just kidding ourselves if we keep insisting we’re only friends,”  
  
Rhodey narrowed his eyes, trying to see where Tony was going with this. He knew Tony better than anyone.  
  
“I… I don’t usually get to keep the things I love and I’m taking a huge chance with this but even I’m done with how pathetic I’m getting with the pining,”  
  
Tony’s gaze was caught on the fork he was playing with. There was a crease on his forehead as if he was concentrating hard on something incredibly important.  
  
“I love all three of you- which to be honest still freaks me the fuck out. I complained to Pepper so much I think I owe her at least three new pairs of shoes for my relentless calling,” Tony mumbled- more to himself than to the men he was with.  
  
“What are you trying to say, Tones?” Rhodey asked.  
  
“I think… well, there might be a way for this to work,”  
  
Almost simultaneously Steve and Rhodey looked at each other. Both of them thinking the exact same thing. There was no damn way. Rhodey didn’t want to be with Steve and Bucky. He was only interested in Tony. Steve respected the hell out of Rhodey, but he did not want to be in a relationship with him. He couldn’t see it working out.  
  
“Shit doll, when do we start?” Bucky asked.  
  
“Bucky!” Steve sounded scandalized.  
  
“What? It’s obvious what he’s gettin’ at,”  
  
When neither Steve or Rhodey responded, Bucky looked at them incredulously.  
  
“Maybe you gotta spill it out for ‘em, doll,” Bucky said.  
  
Tony nodded and smiled nervously at Bucky.  
  
“Honey bear I know you don’t like Steve like that- try not to take it personally Rogers,” Tony said, clearly gaining some of his infamous snark back.  
  
“Tones,” Rhodey warned.  
  
“What if it was us…”  
  
Tony made a triangle with his finger of him, Steve, and Bucky.  
  
“And then us,”  
  
He pointed between himself and Rhodey.  
  
“What?” Steve asked.  
  
“You’re in a relationship with them, and with me,” Rhodey said quietly.  
  
“But you’re not in one with us,” Bucky added.  
  
“Thank you for that clarification,” Rhodey’s voice was laced with sarcasm.  
  
“It was for Stevie,”  
  
“I think it’s a pretty ingenious idea,” Tony said.  
  
"Look at this asshole, praising himself,” Bucky teased.  
  
“Can’t believe he’s our boyfriend, can you Rogers?”  
  
Steve smiled, his cheeks a little pink.  
  
“Not quite sure why we got a fella like him,”  
  
Tony didn’t look offended or anything like that. He just smiled. He was fairly certain his heart was going to burst or some cliche bullshit, but he was just too damn happy that his boyfriends were three of his favorite people in the world.


	2. Army Boys and War Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Bucky doesn't appreciate the fact that Tony gets a one James Rhodes all to himself

It started out, oddly enough, as a phone call from Bucky.  
  
“Guess what _your_ fucking boyfriend did?”  
  
“So he’s _my_ boyfriend now?” Rhodey responded, a happy smile on his face at being able to say those words.  
  
“When he does stupid shit he is!”  
  
“That's all the time,” Rhodey said.  
  
There was a sharp laugh from Bucky and Rhodey leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.  
  
“What’d he do?”  
  
Bucky launched into a story about Tony damn near sacrificing himself to save people. Rhodey wished he could say he was surprised but Tony always had those self-sacrificing tendencies.  
  
\--  
  
That’s how it started. If Tony did something stupid, the phone calls always started off with “guess what _your_ fucking boyfriend did,” however, if it was good, it started off with “guess what _our_ fucking boyfriend did,”. Rhodey preferred getting phone calls about the latter.  
  
\--  
  
“He has food down there, right? Steve’s mother-hennin’ the shit out of everyone and it’s startin’ to piss me off,” Bucky growled.  
  
“Is this a _my_ boyfriend problem, or an _our_ boyfriend problem?” Rhodey asked.  
  
There was a moment of silence from Bucky’s end of the phone.  
  
“Our, I guess,”  
  
“What’s he up to?”  
  
“Locked himself in his lab, it’s been four days,” Bucky said.  
  
“Not uncommon for Tony,” Rhodey replied.  
  
“Like I said… Steve’s mother-hennin’. He’s worried Tony doesn’t have any food or hasn’t been sleepin’ and honestly I’m a little worried about that too,”  
  
“Look, Tony’s a grown ass man. He knows how to take care of himself, it’s certainly not to our standard but he does. He’s got food hidden everywhere down there, a shower, and that shitty couch for him to crash on,” Rhodey said.  
  
Tony was a certified mess, there was no denying it. But he was fully capable of taking care of himself. Rhodes learned that back in MIT.  
  
“If JARVIS hasn’t said anything, then he’s fine,”  
  
“Steve’s calling bullshit,” Bucky informed him.  
  
Rhodey rolled his eyes and hung up.  
  
\--  
  
“Honey bear!”  
  
“Hey Tones!”  
  
Tony looked a little bruised and battered. But that wasn’t new.  
  
“So what happened to you?”  
  
“Your stupid boyfriend decided to flirt with Dr. Doom and get himself injured,” Bucky snapped.  
  
“I was distracting him!” Tony protested.  
  
“Your boyfriend flirts with all the bad guys,” Rhodey said to Bucky.  
  
Tony whined.  
  
\--  
  
The gym was surprisingly (or not surprisingly) enough, the place the four of them bonded the most. Rhodes like sparring with Tony. Contrary to popular believe Tony could more than hold his own outside the suit. Rhodey made damn sure of that after what happened in Afghanistan. He also enjoyed giving Bucky hell. Damn army boy always showing off.  
  
Bucky was doing his usual set of a million and one pushups. Rhodey was cooling down with a bottle of water on Bucky’s back. Bucky was acting like Rhodey weighed nothing.  
  
Rhodes would have to do that in his War Machine suit one time, just to see if the army boy could handle the weight.  
  
He probably could.  
  
\--  
  
Bucky sort of just gravitated toward Rhodey. It was kind of hard not to. They had a damn good time swapping stories about Steve and Tony doing stupid things. Then about their military experience. Then… it was about anything and everything. These meetings usually took place in the middle of the night and in the kitchen. Rhodes loved to cook, and Bucky loved to learn new things.  
  
Then it became something of a habit. They would meet in the kitchen near midnight and work on some recipe together. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes they wouldn’t. Rhodey wouldn’t trade those nights for anything.  
  
\--  
  
Once more the four found themselves in a diner. Steve and Tony on one side, Bucky and Rhodey on the other.  
  
Tony was just staring at them, a worried feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach. The two were sitting in the same way. Lounging back, one arm thrown around the back of the chair like they thought they were the coolest things.  
  
They totally were.  
  
“What’s going on?” Tony asked quietly.  
  
“I don’ think it’s fair you get Rhodey all to yourself,” Bucky said.  
  
“Jesus,” Rhodey whispered.  
  
“I- what?”  
  
“You see, doll, Rhodey n’ I’ve been talkin’, and we were uh…” Bucky cast a quick look to Rhodey and smiled.  
  
“We were hopin’ you wouldn’t have a problem if we became boyfriends too,” he finished.  
  
Tony looked surprised for a moment before he leaned back in the booth. He looked at Steve for a moment.  
  
“They’re plotting against us,” Tony said.  
  
Rhodey laughed softly and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Did I tell you about the incident at MIT, with the sink faucet and U?”  
  
“Honey bear you swore!” Tony squeaked.  
  
“There can be no secrets between boyfriends, doll,” Bucky replied.  
“What happened to our deep, sacred bond?” Tony asked with all his dramatic tendencies.  
  
“Tones,”  
  
“The betrayal,”  
  
Always the dramatic one.  
  
\--  
  
“So guess what _your_ boyfriend did?” Bucky demanded as he stormed into the gym where Rhodey was.  
  
Rhodey just smiled. He had the most ridiculous boyfriends in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> posted to my tumblr  
> [here](http://www.anthonystarhk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
